


Year

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 23 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeChristmas preparations!





	Year

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by me currently dying because of all the things I had to do today. And I’m not even done yet. ‘Tis the season!

“I give up.” Kurt huffed, dropping on the couch tiredly. “Next year we should just screw it all and go on vacation.”

“As much as I love Christmas, I have to admit that you have a point.” Blaine sighed heavily. “How’s your checklist?”

“Cookies are all done and the cheesecake is in the oven. Still need to wrap the presents. You?”

“Furniture is dusted off, vacuuming is done. I have to finish up the eggnog. _And_ we have to decorate our Christmas tree.”

“Crap, I can’t believe I forgot about the tree.”

“Let’s go. Next break in thirty minutes?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168859223339/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
